


it goes like this...

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: the timeline splits. and then it splits again. you see the same people in different lives, each one unique.and their stories goes on.::[also known as: my drabble collection]
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK, Ko Shinwon/Yan An, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. bloom, my daisy

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing drabbles on twitter due to being unable to write any chapters of my fics atm and they feel a little wasted being stuck on there?? so i'm cross posting them (+ occasionally adding some extra details) here as well!
> 
> I normally NEVER do stuff like this because I feel like it clogs up the fandom tag, but these guys are too short to be their own fics (and they'd clog up MY dashboard, haha) so they will be compiled here.
> 
> major tags will be on the fic itself, drabble specific tags in the beginning notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pentagon, tw // character death, mild blood**

"do you have hope in me?" he asks, hesitant.

"hope? i once did. not anymore."

a scoff escapes his lips. "i once loved you, my daisy. i truly did. but you lied to me. broke my heart and left me in shambles."

"i didn't mean to."

"but its too late to take back your words. tell me daisy, did you regret it afterwards? did you feel anything as you stared at me with your cold eyes?"

"..."

"i _loved_ you. i told you that i would die for you. were your words ever truthful?"

"i just-"

"no. don't finish that sentence. i don't want to hear it."

he turns, refusing to look back.

"goodbye, my daisy. i hope we don't meet again."

* * *

his hands are warm and sticky, gently pressing against the gaping wound on the man's side.

"why would you do such a thing?" he croaks.

"you said you would die for me. its only just that i do the same."

"but i-"

"i know i lied to you, shinwon. i'm sorry. i truly am. i wanted to protect you."

"then why didn't you stop me, yanan? why did you let me walk away?"

yanan grins, teeth bloodstained before wincing in pain.

"i'll admit, it was my fault to begin with. it was reasonable for you to walk away."

"yanan, you-"

he lifts his hand to place it atop of shinwon's. it feels clammy and cold.

"can you... call me like you used to?..." he rasps out.

shinwon shakes, gripping his hand tight. yanan. he looks so peaceful despite being on death's doorstep.

"my daisy." he murmurs, and yanan smiles again.

"ah. i've missed... hearing you say that."

"please don't go." shinwon suddenly begs. "please. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry my daisy, please don't leave me please-!"

"shinwon." yanan whispers, making him stop in his tracks. "i never once... regretted loving you."

"i didn't either." he sobs back.

"and i never hated you for leaving."

yanan barely, just barely, manages to muster the strength to pry his hand out of shinwon's grasp to cup his cheek.

"i hope you will be happy, my daisy."

with one last smile, yanan breathes his last breath.

and shinwon cradles his body, mouth turned upwards as he screams curses into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	2. live and bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, gang au**

"what do you think you're doing here, little kid?"

yuto turns on his heel, watching a man approach him in the dark alley. he looks anything but kind, his hair bright red and melting into the neon lights.

he shouldn't be scared - this was his choice after all - but the way the man's eyes pierce his gaze makes a shiver run down his spine.

he stops right in front of yuto and looks him up and down.

"don't look the part." he muses. roughly, he takes yuto's chin and turns his face this way and that. a smile grows on his face.

"but you've certainly got the eyes. what do you guys think?"

suddenly, yuto's acutely aware of the four others that linger in the alley with them. he hadn't even noticed them when he walked in.

"too young." one speaks. "we'll destroy his innocence."

"i think he's fine." another one chimes in. "how old are you, 19?"

yuto nods to his best ability, cheeks still squished in the man's hand.

"perfect. he'll be able to blend in."

"i think it all depends on if he's willing." one of the men steps out from the shadows, tall and a little lanky. "he came here by himself. he's got guts."

"you're getting soft, minkyun. just because he's like you doesn't necessarily mean that he'll fit."

"i have money." yuto interrupts. the man lets go of his face. "and i can protect you with my word. if the authorities ever try to get one of you, then i can get you out without any struggle."

the man narrows his eyes. "and you yourself won't rat us out?"

"then you can take me away. do whatever you do to your traitors."

"will you listen to my orders?"

"anything."

he grins. "you have pep, kid. that i like." the man spits in his hand before offering it.

"hyojin."

yuto does the same without hesitation, grasping hyojin's hand tightly.

"yuto."

hyojin nods. "i have one more question for you."

yuto tilts his head.

"what would _you_ do if someone betrayed you?"

a crooked, almost maniacal smile forms on yuto's face.

"rip 'em to shreds until no one remembers them."

"how so?"

"any way possible. figuratively or literally."

hyojin laughs. "you'll fit in well, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	3. to mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, tw // implied character death**

"can you make it as if i never existed?"

minkyun looks at him, a request he has never heard before but one that isn't strange.

"i can."

"then... will you do it for me?"

minkyun approaches him. "why erase your existence?"

hyojin takes a slow breath. "i will be gone soon. everyone will be sad."

he thinks about yuto, a sweet little boy who would be devastated to hear the news. "i wish to prevent that pain."

"and they do not know?"

hyojin shakes his head. "no. it would be best off if they didn't."

minkyun nods. "if this is what you truly wish for, then i can do this for you."

"thank you."

there is a long pause, minkyun boring his gaze into hyojin. "...you do know that he will still remember?" he mutters.

hyojin meets his gaze. "he too is an anomaly like me. you know this hyojin."

"i'm aware."

"seungjun will be the only one to remember you." minkyun closes his eyes, envisioning a face of tears and a deep despair within his soul.

"in the end, he will continue to mourn."

"...i know."

hyojin chokes down a sob.

"please tell him i'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	4. rest well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, tw // death, ghosts**

he crouches in front of the headstone, unwavering with a single flower in his hand.

"what a familiar name."

he doesn't turn to look at the figure behind him. the rain continues to beat down, flooding the earth.

"uncanny, isn't it?" he muses back.

"i certainly didn't expect to see a name twin on there."

the boy sets the flower down, joining the dozens that lay to offer condolences.

"you say that as if you aren't implying that it's myself."

"well is it?"

a mirthless laugh escapes his lips.

"you know what they say, the death of a child brings the village together."

a frown forms. "that doesn't sound right."

"right or wrong, i don't suppose it matters anymore."

"you're dead."

"how cruel of you to subject me to merely a dead being. i'm all real, hyojin-hyung."

hyojin hisses. "i am a _medium_. seeing ghosts is normal to me."

the boy stands, turning towards hyojin. his hair is plastered against his face and neck, skin unnaturally pale. he looks too fragile, nothing like the boy that hyojin once knew.

"then apologies for dying on you."

he smiles, a little pained and regretful.

"i hope you live well, or something like that."

"...you were a good kid, yuto."

hyojin exhales slowly, closing his eyes. the name etched into stone is forever burned in his memory. he wishes that when he opens his eyes, the name of _mizuguchi yuto_ on the headstone is merely just another name he doesn't know. 

"will you be happy now?"

only the rain answers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	5. prologue: minkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it takes time to heal, but what happens when you can't bear it anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, mention of blood, nightmares**

_"it will take time, minkyun." jaemin mutters softly. "you won't be healed immediately overnight."_

_the boy's face doesn't change from his blank, empty stare. it's a look that jaemin has become familiar with in these few weeks, one that brings a pang of pity in his heart. the poor boy is destroyed inside out, and it's taking all of his willpower not to run over and claw those filthy eyes out of minkyun's former director._

_"you will still have this hole in your heart. it will continue to gnaw away at you. but soon enough, it will fill."_

_"i know." is all minkyun whispers. jaemin doesn't see a single sign of hope in his face._

_a small, pained smile forms on his face. "be patient, alright? i will be right here for you. we will do our best to help you."_

_minkyun musters up the confidence to at least nod. "...thank you, jaemin-ssi."_

* * *

minkyun has kept these words in mind for a year. he's well aware that it takes time to heal.

but to wake up feeling fatigued every day, to startle himself awake with a cold sweat down his back and a name long unsaid on the tip of his tongue? he hates it.

he's tired. very, very tired. he truly believes that one day, the terrors that haunt him will be no more.

but for now, minkyun lives with a gaping hole in his heart and unwashable blood on his hands.

one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	6. a gift of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "Children who die at a young age are given a very special role in the afterlife: They become invisible friends, assigned to other children who need them back in the living realm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, character death**

To die as a child is to be failed by life.

The preciousness of life must be coddled. It must be cared for until it can protect itself. When a child dies, whether it be by illness or disease or something else, it means that God has failed them, and the sins on his shoulders ever grow.

Hyojin is 13 years old when he passes. A sickly child who, as he grew older, lost the strength in his muscles and could not even walk for a minute, even with help. He never had a childhood; all he knew was of tests and the everlasting scent of antiseptic.

There was one night in which he woke up with a start, a horrible dread within him. Hyojin dreamt of a figure in front of him, one that would take his soul and leave his body to rest. He had begged and cried until his voice was hoarse and he couldn't even breathe properly. He begged not to die.

His nurse rushed over from the ruckus and began to soothe him, calming him down until the rattle in his lungs wasn't as noticable. She whispered meaningless nothings in his ear like she always did, gave him a glass of water, and put him back to sleep.

Hyojin would breathe his last breath just minutes later.

* * *

When he comes to, Hyojin feels weightless. He does not feel the struggle to breathe, or the everlasting tiredness in his legs. He is standing on his own two feet in this vast, empty space. 

He takes one step. And then another. When the realization hits him that he can  _ finally walk _ , he does not jump for joy and run around. Instead, Hyojin falls to his knees in despair, tears threatening to fall.

He is dead.

_ "My child." _

He startles, the melodic voice ringing in his ears and echoing off the walls.  _ "My child, please do not cry." _

There is a glow of light in front of him, one that pulses with life. It moves, shifting and forming the shape of a woman. She kneels in front him, caressing his cheek. Warmth spreads through his body and for a moment, he remembers his mother's arms.

_ "Do not think that your life is merely over yet, my child." _ she whispers. Gently, she lifts his chin so that they are eye to eye. A smile spreads over her face.  _ "I have a very important job for you. Do you think you can do it?" _ she asks.

Hyojin vigorously nods. He wants another chance, anything to be able to live again. He doesn't care if he's back in the hospital and has to do tests every day, or if his legs won't cooperate like they used to. He just wants to see his family again. To remember what it feels like to breathe and have a heart beat in his chest.

_ "You will become… a friend. A friend to another child, one that is lonely and desires compassion. You will not be able to be seen by anyone else, but to that child you are their everything. You will watch them grow. In due time, you will pass on. But right now, you exist for only them." _

A gentle kiss is placed on his forehead, and the woman looks at him with such affection and care.

_ "Your child's name is Mizuguchi Yuto. Take good care of him." _

Everything goes black.

* * *

Yuto fiddles with the crayon in his hand, drawing messy scribbles of aimless pictures as he hums to himself. Papa would be home late again from work, and Mama was busy with housework. It was just him and his stuffies again.

"Nice drawing."

He looks up to see a young boy, smile oh so warm and light in his eyes. He looks a little funky though, sorta see through.

"Thanks." Yuto mumbles.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Okay."

The boy sits down, seemingly content by watching Yuto draw. Sometimes he gives compliments, and it isn't long until Yuto warms up to him. Apparently his name is Hyojin. Weird name. But he's cool, so it's okay.

Hyojin says that Yuto could become an artist one day. He thinks he's sorta lying, but his words sound nice. When Yuto tells him that Papa comes home late a lot and always seems tired, Hyojin's face looks sad.

"Well, I think you should make your Papa a nice drawing. Maybe that'll bring a smile to his face."

"Okay!"

"Yuto-kun, who are you talking to?" his Mama yells from the kitchen. She wanders into his room, wiping her hands on a towel.

"My friend, Hyojin!" he exclaims. "Look, he said he likes this drawing the best!"

Yuto holds up a messy drawing of his family.

His mother smiles, and while a little confused by this "Hyojin" character, takes the drawing in her hands. Her son is still young, so imaginary friends weren't uncommon.

"How nice! Why don't I put it up on the fridge for Papa to see later!"

"Yes please! Oh, I'm going to draw a picture of Hyojin next! Can you put that on the fridge too?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Happiness blooms in Hyojin's heart when he sees Yuto's wide, gummy smile. And he thinks that maybe, just maybe, that being Yuto's imaginary friend is better than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was a wjc writing spree thing but it feels like it'll go to waste if i just leave it so here
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	7. defiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, implied death, TWML**

"yuto, yuto, yuto." he coos. "you're such a naive little boy."

he struggles against his bonds, doing anything he can to get closer to the ground and away from the edge. a deep, cavernous pit lies below him, stretching wide and seemingly endless. 

"please- stop-"

hyojin pulls a hand, and the bonds grow tight. a leg gets twisted oddly, and an arm wrenches behind his back. yuto lets out a hiss.

the shadows grow behind hyojin, stretching into monstrosities with snarling grins and sharp claws. yuto knows that its the work of his magic, that hyojin has the power and authority do do such a thing. and it is _terrifying._

"you defied me, yuto. this is your punishment."

"you disgust me." he spits. "i hope you rot in hell."

hyojin lets out a hearty laugh, growing more and more manical until he's clutching his stomach in pain. 

"yuto! oh, you crack me up!" he howls, "we're already in hell!"

with a swing of his hand, the monsters launch themselves at yuto. one clamps down on his shoulder, and he can feel bone grind against bone. another goes for his ankle. a sickening crunch emits from the monster's mouth, and yuto yelps in pain. the last one is different than the others. as it rushes towards him, leaping off the cliffside and to yuto's form, it doesn't impact him at all. instead, it absorbs itself into yuto's chest, and suddenly he feels immense _pain._

it's like a poison that courses through his body, a stack of bricks that layer themselves on his lungs and make it impossible to breathe. its as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders, and yuto feels _dread and fear and panic._

"bye bye, dearie." hyojin sings.

and with the snap of his fingers, the strings holding yuto sever, and he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	8. fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, implied/referenced character death, soulmate(?) AU**

"I feel like I've met you before."

Jaeyoung looks at him a little oddly, legs swinging back and forth off the pier's edge, toes skimming the water.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Like, I dunno. Not… not in this life."

Changyoon slowly blinks, staring out at the sunset. "It just feels like I'm supposed to know you better." he murmurs.

Silence stretches between them, both of them unable to muster up any more words. They've only just met a few days ago, Jaeyoung and Changyoon. Both of their families are staying the summer at the beach, the former on a rented home and the latter with his grandmother.

Jaeyoung has never been a believer of fate, of soulmates or things like that. He's a realist, as he likes to call himself. Things will happen when they happen. Life will push him in the direction that it wants him to go.

Changyoon is almost the opposite. With a grandmother that constantly drones on about fate and finding the person that your soul has always connected with, it's hard not to believe. Though as an adult, believing less and less each day, there's still a small part of him that thinks that he'll meet his presumed soulmate one day.

"We just met each other two weeks ago." Jaeyoung finally answers.

"I know. And I know you aren't into the fate stuff. That's fine. It just-" He pauses, trying to find the right words, "It just feels very… nostalgic to be here. Sitting with you at the pier. Like we did this many lifetimes ago."

"Are you sure you aren't just tired?"

Changyoon lets out a laugh, one that tickles his ears and gives Jaeyoung a warm feeling in his heart. "Maybe. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Is that so?"

"Nah, stayed up playing games with my cousins. Mom was really mad when she saw us barely awake at 6 am and didn't let us sleep as punishment."

"Jeez, that's rough."

He shows a toothy grin. "I can't wait to zonk out when I get back."

Jaeyoung smiles back. "I'd bet."

The two of them chat for a little longer, watching cotton candy clouds float by, orange and pink slowly beginning to swallow blue as the sun hides its head behind the sea. It isn't long after that they both make their way back to their respective abodes, promising to meet again the next day.

* * *

_ There's a fuzzy feeling in his chest. One that isn't warm nor cold, just… static. There's someone over him, someone clutching his hand tightly and cradling his head. _

_ "You're going to be okay." they murmur, voice shaking as they fumble to lace their fingers together. "Y-You'll be alright. _

_ "You don't have to lie." Jaeyoung rumbles. He sounds like himself, though a little more mature. He has no control over any of his actions, or what he says. _

_ His vision finally clears, and in front of him is Changyoon. There are tears streaked on his cheeks, and Jaeyoung wonders why he's so sad. _

_ "I love you." he rasps. Something foreign rises in his throat, and Jaeyoung coughs it up harshly. It tastes like iron. _

_ "Please," Changyoon gasps, "please promise me that we will meet again." _

_ Jaeyoung musters up a small pained smile, teeth stained with red. "I… promise. Fate will… will bring us together." _

_ A forehead presses against his, hot against cold. "I love you so much, Jaeyoung." A shaky breath escapes Changyoon's lips. "I- We-" _

_ He lets out a strangled sob. _

_ "Rest well, my dear." _

* * *

Jaeyoung wakes up abruptly, a cold sweat running down his back as his heart races in his chest. He feels sick to his stomach, a dull, pulsing pain that seems to concentrate at his left abdomen.

Changyoon was in his dream. But why?

**_"I feel like I've met you before."_ **

Blood. Pain. Mourning.

It hits him. He remembers seeing rings on their hands, feeling a connection between them that spanned through universes upon universes.

And suddenly, that feeling of nostalgia that Changyoon had explained has never felt more… truthful. 

**_"Please promise me that we will meet again."_ **

Jaeyoung has never been one for fate.

But just this once, he lets himself believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	9. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, Pentagon**

"Yuto."

He hears someone call his name from behind him, a deep tone that he hasn't heard in a long time.

They're rookies now, having just debuted. It's not like groups know who they are, they haven't been promoting for a while and the seniors they greet probably don't remember them at all.

But when Yuto looks behind him, seeing a face he hasn't seen in ages wearing brown and black with their arms outstretched in front of them, he thinks that he's going to cry.

Jaeyoung is busy greeting the people behind them, but all Yuto can think about is the fact that he finally gets to see Adachi Yuto again.

Yuto runs into his arms, taking in as much as his warmth as he can as he rests his chin on Adachi's shoulder, squeezing him tight.

"It's been too long." he whispers. Adachi pulls away, too quickly for Yuto's taste, but he knows that there are fans nearby and any extra prolonged contact will make them question.

"How have you been?" Adachi asks, and Yuto gives him the widest smile he can muster.

"Good. Finally reached my dreams, as you can see."

"I'm proud."

"Ah. hello, sunbaenim!" Minkyun chimes from behind him, giving his greetings. The others follow suit, and Adachi all smiles at them.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all."

Just as Adachi opens his mouth to speak, the elevator doors open. Both groups are slowly ushered into their separate lifts by their managers. Yuto and Adachi exchange looks.

They can all tell, both Pentagon and ONF. All the unspoken words between them, the longing of wanting to finally catch up after years and the lingering warmth that begins to fade.

They quickly exchange their farewells. Adachi squeezes Yuto's hand one last time, and then they walk away.

"I didn't know the two Yutos knew each other." Hyojin comments once they're safe inside the elevator, gently nudging Yuto's side with his elbow.

A wistful look appears on his face. "We trained together for a little bit. Both of us were from Japan, and it isn't everyday that you meet someone also named Yuto. We got pretty close."

His eyes get a little misty, but Yuto is quick to blink the tears away.

"I'm… very happy to see him." he murmurs.

"I just wish we had more time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	10. warmth pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, Pentagon**

An odd, swelling feeling bubbles up in Yuto's chest.

There is a distance between them, slowly being covered as they walk towards the elevators.

He hasn't seen him in a long, long time. Yuto knows that he must have grown since they last saw each other, but somehow he can pick him out from the others. He just hopes that he's right.

As they draw closer, their voices become a bit more clearer. Yuto's hope grows.

or a brief moment, the figure turns towards one of his groupmates, and the small sliver of facial features that Yuto can see solidifies his anticipation.

Carefully, he takes brisk steps, arms held out slightly.

"Yuto." he calls out, just loud enough for him to hear.

The smile on Mizuguchi Yuto's face is a sight to behold as the younger rushes towards him, taking in his presence.

He feels solid in Yuto's arms, and while definitely now holding more bulk to his frame, Mizuguchi is as small as ever. It feels surreal to be holding him in his arms again, albeit brief.

"It's been too long." Mizuguchi whispers. His voice still sounds the same, small hints of maturity from time passed.

Reluctantly, they pull away. "How have you been?" he asks. Mizuguchi responds with a wide smile, still the same, toothy grin from back then.

"Good. Finally reached my dreams, as you can see."

Yuto smiles back, tender and happy.

"I'm proud."

Mizuguchi's groupmates greet him, being their senior, and he returns the sentiment.

Yuto's about to continue when the elevator doors open once more, and they're ushered away from each other. He manages to reach out and take Mizuguchi's hand, squeezing it briefly.

"An old friend?" Jinho asks him as they step into the elevator, and he nods.

"Yes, you could say so."

Yuto closes his eyes briefly, remembering a few small memories that come to mind.

"It's been a long time. He's grown, but... he's still the same. I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	11. gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Look at me now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, Why-verse, character death**

_"Look at me, now."_

Hyojin glares at Changyoon, teeth bared in a snarl. His hands are balled into tight fists, knuckles white.

"What do you want, Hyojin?" Changyoon spits back. His back is still turned, polishing the gun that's in his grasp.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"Yes, we did."

Hyojin stalks over, grabbing him by the shoulder and whirling him around. The look on Changyoon's face is indifferent, lips in a tight line and eyes sharp. He still continues to polish.

"You _killed_ Yuto." he roars. "That was not what we agreed on."

Changyoon hums. "He was an obstacle."

"An obstacle that could have been avoided!"

The cool metal barrel of the pistol touches Hyojin's forehead. "I did. My job." he forces out.

A tense silence runs through the air, neither of them daring to move. In the end, Hyojin lets out a huff, digging into one of his pockets and pulling out a wad of cash. "Here." he grumbles. "Your pay."

Changyoon lowers the gun, taking the money with his other hand. He examines it in the low light, checking how many bills there are.

"Thank you."

With that, Changyoon pockets the money, shoves his pistol into his holster, and begins to walk out. "Pleasure doing business with you!" he calls out, waving a hand. "Feel free to hire me again."

Hyojin scoffs. "If you'll live long enough." He raises his arm, hand aligned with Changyoon's body, and he squeezes.

A sharp pulse of pain bursts in Changyoon's body, right in his chest. He clutches at it, legs going weak as the pain courses through. All of a sudden, it's like he's been hit with a dizzy spell, head pounding and cotton stuffed into his ears.

"Our contract was never fulfilled."

And Changyoon falls to the ground, a few bills slipping out of his pocket. He lays there, unmoving.

Hyojin takes his time walking over. He crouches down, takes his money back, and after a bit more thinking, takes the gun as well.

"1-JY-23, please dispose of his body."

In the center of the room, a pair of eyes begin to glow from within their enclosure. The door of the tube swings open, and a man steps out.

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from wjc prompt night in which we took turns picking prompts to write/draw drabbles/doodles
> 
> this one is from the lovely fili!
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


	12. frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONF, TLOZ: Skyward Sword Inspired**

He steps into the chamber, the familiarity of the ivy covered walls and the rough stone beneath his boots immediately bringing his mind at ease. His hands, calloused and worn underneath his gloves, hover at his hip. His sword and shield are strapped to his back, recently cleaned and sharpened.

Minkyun knows that this place is safe, that the Goddess has blessed this area with her presence, allowing it to be free of any malice or monsters. It's the few places in which he can finally relax his body, let the tension that's been set in his muscles for weeks to finally release.

He lets the sparkle in his eyes fade, the quirks of his lips that curl into the smallest of a smile fade away into passiveness. He lets himself be tired.

He starts off by retreating to the corner that he's always camped out in, the remnants of his last rest still visible by the burnt ashes in a pile. Minkyun strips off his weapons, his armour, until he's just in his loose underclothes with his pouch by his side. With some of his flint and wood, he starts up a fire, letting the sparks catch onto some spare strips of cloth. He sits and rests, making a meal for himself.

When he's finally full, a solid meal in his belly for once and simply just being able to breathe, Minkyun stands up. His feet take him to the sealed doorway in the chamber, carved with runes and symbols of the Goddess for protection.

His hand reaches into his pouch, taking out his ocarina, and he plays a small tune.

The door rumbles, loose pebbles and dust being blown up as it shifts open. The bright sunlight peeks through, showing the beautiful clear waters and immaculate marble work of the shrine to the Goddess. Lily pads float on the surface, never seeming to wilt, and small fish swim about. 

And right where the Goddess statue sits, is a crystal. Larger than Minkyun has ever seen in his life, perfectly carved and a beautiful shade of pale indigo. He hops on the small steps of stones in order to reach it.

He looks at the man inside, frozen in a resting position with his hands resting on his chest, eyes closed. He wears but simple, white ceremonial robes, a small pendant around his neck. Minkyun's present.

"Yuto." he murmurs, gently placing a hand on the surface.

They had sealed him inside for protection, so that no evil could touch the Goddess' blessed child. Minkyun's purpose was to destroy the evil, to defeat the malice that touched the world, so that Yuto could awaken once more and bless the lands.

But he knew Yuto, long before his duties as the Blessed took over his life, before he was dragged away to safety. He was just a simple, jovial boy. Nothing more. And that was what Minkyun loved him for.

"I'm almost there, Yuu." Minkyun whispers. He places his forehead against the crystal, it's cool touch seemingly washing away his worries. If he focuses hard enough, he can feel Yuto's lifeforce, gently pulsating. It reaches out to him, as if to reassure him.

"Just wait a little longer. I'm almost done."

After a few more moments, standing there and meditating against the crystal, praying silently to the Goddess to give him strength, Minkyun steps away. Takes one last look at Yuto, before retreating to the chamber and closing the doorway with yet another tune of his ocarina.

Yuto continues to rest, frozen in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another wjc prompt night, this time with the prompt of "frozen" from abi <3
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
